Dil Pickles
Write the first paragraph of your article here. ''All Grown Up! At 9 years of age, Dil may still be the youngest of the gang, but he has come a long way from when he was a 3 month old. Dil now has red hair like his mom, and he has developed an unusual personality (caused by either being dropped on his head as a baby by Phil and Lil, or by his DNA from his father Stu's side of the family, as evidenced in "Truth or Consequences" when Vice Principal Pangborn analyzed him). Dil had an imaginary alien friend in Izzy in the episode "Izzy or Isn't He?". Dil has a pet goldfish called Pablo and in "Lucky 13", Dil showed that he is fascinated by dolphins, believing that they share "a bond with our alien brethren", showing to be inspired by Douglas Adams' ''Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. In the episode "The Big Score", Dil becomes the mascot for the middle school soccer team by dressing up as various animals, including a slug and a monkey not unlike the Los Angeles Angels' Rally Monkey. Dil, in fact added soccer to the list of favorite sports early on in the series (since then however, most of the soccer is focused on Phil and Lil). Dil is a team laser tag player, as shown in the episode "Tommy Foolery". Dil also shows his side as an inventor in "Tweenage Tycoons", proving that Dil is a smart boy. Dil believes strongly in aliens and the supernatural, and he actually gets to interact with an extraterrestrial race in the episode "Tommy Foolery". Dil also believes strongly in the theory of karma and has tried to train Angelica to build up her karmic residue to get rid of a zit on her cheek (It's Karma, Dude). Dil celebrates both Jewish and Christian holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas for example), this is due to his Father and Mother being Christian and Jewish, respectively. In fact, in the Christmas episode of [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]], Dil and Tommy wrote a Hanukkah song and performed it after Susie sang the first verse of ''The First Noel. Dil is not only an unusual boy; but he also is a mix of several international cultures. Thanks to his unusual behavior and originality, it's been thought that Dil was intended to be a breakout character. This happened on the last seasons of the show which most of the story-lines included him and even in the last series episode "All Broke Up" he masterminded both plots. As a result, Dil was ranked number one in the most recent poll for favorite character. 'Multi-cultural practices' Dil loves embracing different cultures. It is known that he wears a sherpa hat (as evidenced in "A DeVille House Divided") in almost every episode, and he wears the kilt part of Scottish culture and in the episode "Memoirs Of A Finster", he was seen eating with chopsticks and wearing Japanese shoes and wearing a Mexican poncho. On "Dude, Where's my Horse?", it is known that Dil is also interested in different languages like Spanish (which is the language of one of his favorite Soap Opera "¡Hospital de Tentacion!" ) and Portuguese as seen in "Curse of Reptar". Roles a little brother During the series Dil has changed his role of little brother, on Season 1 and 2 we saw a continuity of how Dil looked up to Tommy, in All Grown Up he worshiped Tommy until Season 3 where Dil seems to get independence from his own brother, on Season 4 he finally breaks that feeling of worshiping and on Season 5 the rivalry of the brothers is more seen as Dil is totally independent from his brother, and as seen in Golden Boy he shows that he can be better than Tommy in almost everything, and defeating him in the forest with his skills that include: Talking to animals, constructing campers with things he can find in the forest etc. Gift of invention Like his father Stu before him, Dil Pickles possesses the gift of invention. However, Dil's inventions tend to be somewhat as weird as he is. "Tweenage Tycoons" featured many of these inventions: *The "BeltQuarium", a belt-like aquarium that Dil built so he could keep an eye on his pet goldfish, Pablo. *"Shades With a View", shades that act somewhat like Fisher Price's View-Master toy, with is a button on the top of the lens which allows the user to flip through different slides. *"Shillows", as Dil describes them, "shoes with pillows". *A tie with a watch face that allowed the wearer to quickly glance downwards and see the time, instead of lifting his hands to see the time. The episode "All Broke Up" also shows him inventing a board game called "Impatience". Also, another invention appeared briefly in "Truth or Consequences" that allowed Dil to read while walking backwards on his hands. As Dil passed by, it prompted Phil to ask, "I wonder what Dil would be like if we never dropped him on his head?" Also in "Tweenage Tycoons", there were also several inventions and ideas that Dil considered during his inventor's block, that didn't turn out so well (some of which didn't even leave the drawing board!): *Talking socks *Blinking underwear *Mayonnaise Wallpaper *Ideas during his brief "normal" phase which had been done before like a rubber band ball, a file cabinet, and glue. Category:All Grown Up! characters